Birthdays and Beauticians
by Kidea
Summary: Malik is a beautician adn he, Bakura and Ryou have found the perfect gift for Marik's birthday. But it's going to be painful. Desided not to do the lemon...couldn't be bothered...sorry people '
1. Birthdays and Beaticians

Kidea: waves Hello my fellow fanfiction lovers How are you all? I'm sorry about the lack of updates but I'm working on it. I decided to write another one-shot though…not sure if it will take more than one chapter though…it will not be longer the 5 chapters, that I can promise. Enjoy my first lemon with four boys…this is turning out to be an interesting experience…i

Marik: Since we haven't done one in a while we'll do one now. Malik, take it away.

Malik: Kidea does not own Yugioh or anything to do with Yugioh. Or she would be so rich she would be drowning in the money and she would be buying Christmas presents without having to worry about her budget.

/BIRTHDAYS AND BEAUTICIANS\\

Malik sighed and looked up into the white sky and falling snow as he plodded home from work. It had been a long day, with complaining teenaged girls and ugly, hairy men. He shuddered at the image now permanently in his brain of a 40 yr old man, with the back of a gorilla, lying on the bench in front of him requesting Malik to remove all the hair on his back. Malik had almost gagged, even if it was rude. He pushed the key into the lock and sighed when he figured out it was the wrong key. He finally got inside and he dumped his bag on the floor beside the couch as he flopped onto the plush comfort only to wince as he heard the contents of his bag spill onto the floor. He gave a heavy sigh and he felt like crying. It was just getting too hard to balance school, work and anything else life threw at him. His eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep, he hadn't had much sleep during the whole week.

A blond haired teenager poked his head around the door and he let the front door click quietly behind him when he saw his hikari sleeping peacefully on the couch. He walked over and kneeled beside the younger blond's face.

"Malik. Wake up Malik." He called softly and nudged the tanned boy's shoulder gently. He smiled when Malik's eyes fluttered open and the smaller of the two smiled happily and hugged his yami.

"Welcome home Marik." Malik said kissing his yami's cheek. He'd missed the older boy all day and he was glad to finally be in his arms again.

"You ok koi?" Marik asked standing up and pulling Malik up with him.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day." The younger Egyptian sighed and rested his head on Marik's chest. They stood there in silence for a while just enjoying holding each other when the doorbell rang making both of them jump. Marik snarled and pulled out the Millennium Rod and unsheathed the knife hidden within.

"Ah Marik no!" Malik yelped and he grabbed his yami's arm. He kissed the taller Egyptian on the jaw to calm him slightly before opening the door. He smirked when he saw two whit haired teenagers standing outside in the cold. The older looking one glared at Malik and pulled the younger boy closer.

"Hello Malik." The smaller of the two boys smiled happily and shivered.

"Are you gonna let us in or what!" The taller white haired boy snapped and Malik stood aside to let them in. The younger looking boy gave Marik and hug and the tanned yami smirked.

"Hey Ryou-chan." He smirked and ruffled the pale boy's hair. Ryou smiled and kissed Marik's cheek before turning to raise and eyebrow at the other two boys who were arguing loudly.

"We rung the doorbell five times Malik! Why didn't you let us in? It's freezing out there!" Bakura shouted towering over Malik.

"Marik just got home and we were off in our own world until you butted in!" Malik snapped back and glared at Bakura.

"Give it a rest you two. Malik; Bakura and I need to talk to you." Ryou smiled softly giving the other hikari a hug and taking his hand.

"Hey what about me?" Marik whined and started to follow them.

"Don't worry Marik we'll come back. We just need to discuss some things." Bakura said rolling his eyes and following the two hikaris to Malik and Marik's bedroom. Malik made sure Marik hadn't followed them and then shut the door behind him.

"Ok so where's this book?" Bakura asked spreading out on Marik and Malik's bed can feeling himself sink into the soft warmth. Malik grinned and disappeared under the bed. Ryou cocked his head to the side and knelt down to see what Malik was doing, Bakura hung his head over the edge of the bed to see too. Malik was almost all the way under the bed; with only his claves sticking out and he was trying to pry open a loosening floorboard.

"Malik what on earth?" Ryou asked resting on his chest and placing his head in his hands like a schoolgirl. Malik didn't reply and he gave a triumphant cry when the floorboard came loose.

"Got it!" He said shuffling out from under the bed and holding up and small black book tied closed with a golden rope. He gave Ryou a small hug and crawled up onto the bed with Bakura. He settled himself in the yami's lap and Ryou rest his head on the tanned boy's thigh. Quickly undoing the book, Malik flicked to the page where it described one of Marik's very dirty fantasies.

Marik sat on the couch and flicked through the channels. He was bored and pissed off. It was his birthday in three days and no-one seemed to care, it was bugging him! And now Malik, Bakura, and Ryou, his three favorite boys, had gone off to talk without him. He really wanted to know what they were saying but he knew Malik would sense him coming.

"Damn it!" He snarled and threw the remote at the TV.

"Please don't wreak the TV and the remote." Malik smiled as the other boys followed him into the lounge. Marik rolled his eyes and looked huffy.

"Don't sulk Marik." Ryou cooed and he sat down in Marik's lap. The tanned yami gave in and hugged Ryou happily. Bakura slumped next to the other yami and rested his head on Marik's shoulder. He gave a small oof as Malik plonked on top of him and nuzzled him affectionately. Ryou got up and Marik gave a soft whine and the pale hikari laughed.

"Give me a sec." He said and opened the cupboard under the TV. He pulled out a random DVD and put it in the DVD player.

"Oooo I haven't watched The Mummy in ages." Malik grinned as Ryou sat back in Marik's lap. They all curled up and Malik pressed the play button on the remote that he had retrieved. Malik, Bakura, and Ryou all prayed that Marik would like his birthday present.

Kidea: Ok so I'm going to a few more chapters ' Sorry guys. Don't worry it will probably only end up being three chapters, four at most. R&R I enjoy reading what you've got to say


	2. Beauticians

Kidea: Ok so we all know I lied and it didn't end up being a one-shot…sorry. Ah well I'll finish it quick. Oh and please review my fanfics. When you read them I see but no-one reviews. It makes me sad and I feel like you don't like them. only – Please review fangirls some more because it got taken off so I don't get any of those nice reviews I used to get)

Malik sighed as he walked into the Beauticians where he worked. He walked over to his boss and tapped the curvy woman's shoulder.

"Hey Mai. Just telling you my two mates made last minute appointments with me last night. They'll be here around lunch, just before I head home." He smiled and Mai nodded.

"Just get your other appointments finished first." She said and walked off to start today's work. Malik smiled and then shuddered when he remembered some of his appointments today.

"Gross." He whimpered and walked into his little booth and dumped his junk. He pulled on the white doctor gloves just as he heard the little bell above the door chime and his first customer say hello in her nasty screechy voice.

Malik waved his last customer goodbye and he flopped into the small black and white seat in his little booth (A/N-If you've ever been to get a wax you'll get what I'm on about). The bell on the door chimed again and he looked up.

"Malik, I'm going home now. You and your friends behave…oh and you can lock up right?" Mai called.

"Sure, don't worry. We'll be good I promise." Malik smiled happily and he sighed when the door clanged shut. He didn't have to wait too much longer when he heard a motorbike rev up the road and stop outside. The tanned boy got up and walked out to the front desk and grab some things he needed and he smiled at the two white haired boys as they walked in.

"So this is where you work." Bakura mused and looked about the beauticians like it was no place for a guy to work…let alone come.

"This is going to hurt isn't it Malik." Ryou said leaning on the desk in front of the tanned hikari.

"Not as much as you think. Trust me, if I hurt you just say." The violet eyed boy grinned. They walked back to Malik's booth and the tanned boy walked over to his little desk and passed his hand over the bottles of the hot orange liquid.

"Even I think I'm going to regret this when you start." Bakura mumbled and eyed the bottles of wax. Malik smiled at Bakura and the smirked evilly at Ryou.

"Ryou dear, you first."

"What! Why me!" Ryou yelped and backed away for the psychotic looking hikari.

"Because I know you'll run if Bakura squeals. He might but I can lure him back easy." Malik smirked and pulled Ryou into a hug and flipped him onto the plastic coated mattress.

"Oh my." The pale boy whimpered and closed his tearing eyes.

"I'll watch…just for fun." Bakura grinned darkly and sat in the corner.

"I need you to take off your pants Ryou." Malik said dully, like it was the most repeated phrase in the world…for him it probably was. Ryou blushed slightly but did as he was told and lay down on the hard bed. It reminded him of an operating table…that thought started to freak him out. Bakura sensed the hikari's fear and he walked over to the youngest boy and stroked his head gently.

"Calm down Ryou koi. Malik won't kill you." He whispered softly in his hikari's ear and kissed Ryou's cheek. Malik stood over Ryou's leg with one of the roller bottles and he smiled at the affection that passed between the thief and his light.

"Ready Ryou?" Malik smiled. He didn't wait for an answer and he slid the roller of hot wax down the pale boys leg making him yelp.

"Ouch." The smaller hikari sniffed.

"I didn't even do anything."

"It's hot." Malik rolled his eyes and placed to strips of material over the drying wax.

"Ready small fry." The tanned boy smirked and without waiting for Ryou's whimpering reply he whipped off the strip of material along with the wax and any hair on Ryou's leg. Almost before Ryou could even scream he placed the same piece of material on another line of wax and ripped it off again. Ryou now had tears rolling down his pale cheeks and he sniffed. The torture continued for a bit and Malik leaned down and gave Ryou a passionate kiss. The pale hikari sniffed and the tanned hikari smiled.

"All over cutie." He said and Ryou got off the plastic bed. Malik helped the younger boy pull his pants back on over his sticky legs and they both looked around the small booth.

"I knew he'd piss off." Ryou said slightly annoyed that Bakura had run off. Malik smirked, he knew Bakura was probably hiding in one of the other booths and he knew how to get him back. He quietly beckoned Ryou over and the pale boy obliged smirking and knowing what Malik was up to. The tanned teen pulled off the paler boy's top and lay him down on the bed again and began trailing wet kisses down his chest, nipping as he went. Ryou groan louder than usual so that Bakura would hear. Malik smirked as Ryou tugged at the dark skinned boy's shirt. He slipped out of the white shirt glad it was off. He hated wearing shirts, but he had to wear it to work. He rolled over so Ryou was on top and gave a groan as Ryou attacked one of his nipples.

"Oh gods! Ryou!" He gasped raising his voice slightly. They were both pretty heated now but they could hear Bakura's approaching footsteps. They quickly got up still panting loudly; only now the panting was fake…as were the occasional moans. The door opened and Bakura stepped in and the two hikaris pounced.

"Ahh no get off me!" The pale yami growled and thrashed about. Even if they were smaller than Bakura the two teens could hold him down and they managed to get him up onto the bed.

"Don't worry Bakura, I could hurt you more if I wanted to." Malik said simply and rolled the wax onto the ticked off yami's legs and repeated the process of ripping out the hair on Bakura's legs as he had done with Ryou.

Bakura spent the rest of the day sulking about his sore legs.


	3. Birthdays

Kidea: Yay the last chapter of Birthdays and Beauticians! Finally I have a fanfic with more than one chapter that is complete!

Marik: Can I have my present now!

Kidea: Yes now shut up!

Ryou: The usual. Kidea doesn't own it so shut up already!

Kidea: Kinda forceful on your account…Anyway, sorry to you guys, I can't be bothered to do the lemon I was gonna do one but I wont cause I don't do SM.

Marik walked home in a bad mood. It was his birthday and no-one had said anything. When he'd woken up Malik was gone and Bakura and Ryou weren't picking up the phone even the Pharaoh and his little chibi lover had forgotten.

"This sucks major ass." The tanned yami snarled to himself as he walked down the street to his house. All of a sudden he was pounced on by two hooded figures. They pulled him into an alley and pulled off their hoods.

"Hey Marik." Yami smirked and pulled a piece of material out of his pocket.

"Happy birthday from both of us and the rest of the gang." Yugi smiled happily and kissed Marik's lips. Marik gave into his growing need and kissed the small boy back only to have his closed eyes covered by cloth.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing!" He snapped and he was dragged out of the alley by the two tri-coloured boys. He had no idea where he was going as they dragged him down the street. They stopped somewhere and Yugi began fishing through the tanned yami's pockets.

"Haha got 'em!" Yugi said triumphantly and Marik heard the jingling of his keys.

'We must be at home.' Marik thought as he was lead inside and then lead through his own house.

"Step." Yami said and the tanned boy stepped up onto the stairs in his house. He had a vague idea where he was going now and he just let it play out.

"Ok this is where we leave you." Yugi's voice came and he pulled the blindfold off. Marik raised an eyebrow at the two boys and Yami smirked.

"Like Yugi said before, happy birthday from the gang." He said and gave Marik a kiss before leaving with Yugi. Marik shrugged it off and opened his door.

"Wholly fuck." He gasped gazing around what used to be his room. It looked more like an Egyptian tomb now, but there were silk drapes hanging from the top corners of the room and scented candles made eerie shadows flicker around the small room.

"Marik." A smooth voice came from the bed. Marik's eyes followed the voice and landed on the ultimate birthday present. Three naked boys sat in the middle of the bed wearing…very little. Malik was handcuffed to the bed head, Ryou had a chain around his neck and was tied to the bed foot by a piece of rope and Bakura was sitting in the middle with his spread slightly and his knees brought up near his shoulders with one hand barely covering his manhood. Marik wiped away his blood nose and grinned psychotically.

"Happy birthday Marik-sama." The three boys said seductively.

"Oh fuck yes!" Marik snarled and ripped off his own clothes.

Kidea: And that is the end my readers I'm sorry but I was gonna do a lemon but I don't do SM…sorry guys '


End file.
